What it means to be a Woman
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Link inadvertently insulted Tetra's femininity and there's only one logical solution. A night of wild lovemaking of course. Telink


"Do we really have to do this?" Link rolled his eyes as he yanked his shirt over his head, "I'm telling you that you're taking what I said completely out of context."

"I know what I heard, so you had better believe that we do!" Tetra demanded, "If you think I'm not woman enough I'll show you exactly how much of woman I am."

"I didn't mean it like that," he reasoned with her, "I only meant to say that you aren't like any of the girls I know."

"You insulted my cooking," she complained, "I even put that heart piece in the bowl just for you."

"So I said it wasn't as good as my Grandma's. No reason to feel inadequate. I've never come across cooking as good as hers even when we occasionally eat at the restaurants on the islands we rest on."

"Don't forget all that other stuff," she reminded him as she removed her vest.

"Well it's true that you don't like dresses and jewelry that much. That's not a bad thing. It's what makes you... well you and I like that."

"Too late to kiss up now. You challenged your captain and it's time to live up to those words," she warned him as she undid the bun in her hair to allow her blonde hair to flow down her back.

"As you wish," he shrugged. He knew how should would get even if it was her first time demanding that he go this far.

"If you mean that to be be true then hurry up and get those pants off," she keeled down in front of his chair and grabbed onto his legs.

Link calmly did as he was told and looked down at Tetra who had firmly but gently taken his soft manhood into her hands.

"You're going to be my plaything tonight Link," Tetra informed him as she carefully examined his penis. "I may not be into any of that wimpy stuff, but I'll show you what I'm capable of when I've got you cumming on command before the night is over."

"If you say so," he sighed.

"Still the same as ever huh?" she glared up at him, "Looks like I'll have to make this first one quick for you to get the point."

She gave a quick lick of her lips and somewhat anxiously took him into her mouth. Link merely observed her sudden actions with surprise, still unsure what to make of the situation. He felt her immediately start to roll his tender head around on her tongue.

"Yeah..." he nodded feeling his blood starting to flow into his loins, "That feels pretty nice..."

"I'll bet it feels pretty nice," Tetra sneered inwardly as she felt his dick swell inside her mouth, "Just a few more moments and I'll have you spraying your stuff all over this room."

She continued her simulations on his growing hardness, but Link seemed to take it all in good stride. His smile and nod more resembled that of a guy slurping on some tasty soup than somebody having his dick slurped on. Before long she found herself faced with some other, rather unexpected difficulties.

"Crap. How is this damn thing still growing?" she cursed inwardly as his expanding penis continued to stretch her jaw and even reach into her throat. She peeked up at Link who was slumped back on the chair with a relaxed smile on his face, "I'm here barely holding this thing in and he's up there taking it like it's nothing! What the hell does he want from me?"

Tetra immediately increased the pressure of her suction and movements even as she felt herself starting to run out of breath.

Link himself was enjoying the increased stimulation but started to feel worried as he could feel how much trouble she was having keeping him in her mouth.

"Are you alright down there Tetra?" he asked her.

She ignored his concern and continued to bob her head on his manhood even as she felt her limit approaching.

"If you have to breathe then breathe."

Tetra tried to once again ignore the voice of reason above her, but she was unable to ignore the need for oxygen inside her. She released Link's penis with a loud pop and several desperate gasps for air.

"You don't have to suffocate yourself over this," he comforted her, "Just take it slow."

"Easy for you to say!" she snapped at him, "It's not my fault your cock is so damn b-"

She bit her lip as she realized what she was about to say. However Link had grown much sharper (among other things) than he was when they had first met and simply laughed at her embarrassment.

"If I'm too much for you then just say it," he chuckled.

"You're not too much for me. This thing is just shameful," She gave his penis a light smack, "Men should be composed and controlled, but it's clear this beast just wants to jump in head first like with everything else you do."

"If you're not ready, you're not ready," Link commented as innocently and politely as he possibly could, "I don't want to see you rush into this. We can wait if you want."

"No!" she yelled at him as his kind words only further damaged her pride, "I said I would do it, and I'm going to do it."

Tetra took a deep breath and prepared to take Link's dick into her mouth one more time. Link had finally had enough as he saw her open her mouth.

"Look, if you want to do this so badly then I have to tell you that it would feel better for me if you start off easy," he grabbed her right hand, "Why don't you try stroking it with your hands first?"

"I don't need you to tell me how to do this."

"I'm just saying that it'd be more effective. I know from... experience."

"Awwwww, Poor Link has to jerk off when I leave him all alone," Tetra taunted as she wrapped her hand around the top of his shaft.

"No, like this," Link took her hand and adjusted it to have palm on the underside of his dick.

"I told you I don't need help," she chastised him though continuing to stroke with the corrected grip.

"Alright, you're in charge here," he retreated while starting to take in the sensation of her hand on him.

Link slumped back into his seat once again as Tetra started experimenting with her hands once again. She had already been humiliated enough so far and wasn't moving until she made Link cum. Increasing her pace caused Link to start throbbing in her grip. Feeling daring, and still irked by Link's goofy smile through all of this, she decided to take his head back into her mouth add some careful licks to her hand job.

"Ooh, that feels really good," he encouraged her, "Keep it up if you can manage it."

"If I can manage it," she mentally scoffed as she worked back down his shaft while still working the exposed section in her right hand. Link attempted to place a gentle hand into her hair, but Tetra almost immediately swatted away inducing a shrug from Link as she finally found a rhythm while sucking him off.

"Wow, you're getting good at this." he continued to smile even as she did her best to get the upper hand on him.

From the rapid twitching in her mouth she could tell that her actions were definitely having an effect on him, but with him looking down at her with that usual, pleasant expression of his it was certainly far from what she was expecting when she first proposed this. Yet she also felt charmed by how he continued to observe her actions with bright, puppy dog-like eyes.

"Aw yeah, I think I'm gonna cum soon," Link grinned while taking a grip on the sides of his chair, "I won't blame you if you don't want me to do it in your mouth. You can finish me off with just your hands if you want."

Tetra responded to this offer by taking an extra inch of him into her mouth in an act of clear defiance.

"Okay then," Link braced himself, "If that's how you want it I won't hold back."

Turned on by Tetra's eagerness, Link wasted no time before releasing himself into the princess' mouth. Link relaxed his head, mouth hanging open, as he rode out his orgasm while Tetra struggled to contain the fluids that were gushing out of his manhood with each spasm.

"Man, I really needed this," he groaned as his orgasm finally reached its conclusion.

Tetra released him just as the amount of semen was about to become more than she was ready to handle.

"That felt incredible, Tetra," Link praised her efforts as he observed her swishing his seed around in her cheeks. The taste was odd to her, but she knew that now was not the time to show weakness.

"You don't have to swallow it if you don't want to," Link told her in an attempt to be considerate, but these kind words only served as the final motivation she needed to finish the job.

Link looked on in awe as she gathered up all of the fluids in her mouth and forced them down her throat with one showy gulp.

"Damn!" she gasped, "What the hell have you been eating, Link?"

"Well as of late I've mostly been eating all those soups that you've been making me try," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

His answer was accompanied with an awkward silence that fell over the cabin for a few moments.

"Well it's clear that you're going to be stubborn until the end," she leered at him.

"Stubborn? I was just telling you tha-"

"Get on the bed," she ordered him, "It seems I've to show you who's in charge using my whole body."

"Okay," he complied and moved over to her bed, "If you're feeling self conscious you can leave your clothes on if you want."

"Of course I'm taking them off," she slipped her shirt over her head, "As if I need to feel embarrassed around you."

Link watched in amazement as Tetra released her breasts from their cloth confines and exposed her womanly curves to his eyes. He looked equally impressed as she removed her pants at exposed her womanhood which was attached to a pair of shapely hips.

"Wow, you're a bombshell," he gave an impressed whistle.

"As I needed you to tell me that," she boasted.

"You're getting me really excited here," Link tensed up with anticipation.

"I can tell..." Tetra noted, glancing down at his hardening manhood.

His dick appeared to be much more ferocious than before. The head had taken on a fiery, red color, a glob of precum had gathered at the tip, and it twitched violently in his lap while pointing squarely towards her entrance.

"Well look at you," she taunted it, "You think you're just going to jump in and tear me in half. This dick so clearly belongs to you that it's almost sickening, but I'm still the captain of this ship. Now lie down on you back and get ready because your horse cock is about to get ridden like one."

"As you wish," he agreed, aligning himself vertically on the bed and resting his hands behind his head.

Tetra wasted no time mounting him in a cowgirl position and beginning to prod his penis against her opening. Subconsciously realizing that it was likely going to hurt a bit she tried to ease it in as gently as possible.

"Take it as you need to Tetra," Link told her politely, "It's no fun for me if I have to see you hurt yourself."

"Oh I'll show you fun," she hissed in pain as his manhood forced its way past her hymen. She tensed in pain as Link watched with kind concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked politely.

"Of course I'm feeling alright!" she instantly pulled herself together, "Now shut up and get ready for me to milk your stupid cock dry."

Finally feeling accustomed to his hardness inside of her Tetra started to experiment with tiny movements of her hips. She was immediately amazed at how great Link's dick felt with each rub against her insides. The girl already found herself falling in love with how the texture of his hardness felt pressed against her inner walls.

"Damn, It's like an oven in there," he beamed, "It's so wet and tight too. This is really great, Tetra."

Tetra immediately sped up movements in hopes of finally getting Link to submit to her. What she found instead was her own body becoming wrapped in an astounding array of sensations with each thrust of her hips. The more she tried to gain control of him, the more she found herself fight just to maintain control of her own body

Link gawked as Tetra soon seemed to completely forget about him and instead became entirely trapped in the mind-numbing pleasure she was experiencing on her end. She pinned her arms onto his chest to hold herself up while she continued to bouncing and started to his mutter curses under her breath.

"This cock is too fucking good," she hissed as she only focused in on her own impending orgasm. Having utterly lost sight of her original objective she allowed herself to fly into her own climax without a moment's hesitation.

Link took a loving pleasure in feeling her tighten and shiver around him as the feelings of orgasm ran through her body. He wrapped a caring arm around her back as she buried her face in his chest while enjoy the final waves of her climax.

"Did you enjoy yourself up there," he cooed while stroking her hair.

"What about you?" she suddenly snapped back to reality while seemingly having some minor amnesia, "So do you see what I'm talking about?"

"Well I saw you cum," he smirked, "You were so cute when you were doing it too."

"And what about you?!" she snapped as her memory finally started coming back to her, "Oh no..."

"Well I was getting close to it until you stopped moving," he explained awkwardly.

"Ughhh," she groaned into his chest, "You win."

"Huh?"

"You win," she surrendered, "It seems your stupid cock won't be satisfied until I've fucked myself silly and passed out about three or four times."

"Don't say that," He comforted her, "You just need a short rest. How about I take over for a bit?"

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

"Then would you mind getting off of me? I can't move very well like this."

Tetra popped herself off of his penis and allowed Link to get off of the bed. He motioned for Tetra to get off the bed as well and patted the floor at the side. Feeling curious, she did as he suggested and allowed him to position her so that she was leaning over the side of the bed as if giving giving a late night prayer. He kneeled behind her hand and leaned himself over so that he would be on top of her back with his eager manhood poking her opening.

"This is the sort of position you want to do me in?" she asked.

"I wanted a way that you could relax and I could be close to you," he giggled while wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his face gently into her hair.

"Just hurry up and blow your wad. I've already been shamed enough today."

"Now don't be afraid to tell me if I'm going to fast. I want you to be comfortable."

"Just start fucking me already!"

Link complied with her request and starting plunging himself into her with his pent up desires from earlier.

"Holy shit!" Tetra yelled out as his thrusts already forced her to grip tightly onto the bedsheets in recoil. Link was still much stronger than her physically and it immediately showed in the intensity of his movements.

"Is it too much for you?" Link inquired as he slowed himself down slightly.

"No! Keep going!" she panicked, "...It feels good."

"As long as you're enjoying it," Link resumed his original pace.

Tetra buried her face into the mattress as the feeling of Link pounding himself into her far surpassed what she felt earlier when she was simply having her way with him. The clashing of their flesh was much more violent than before and the feeling of his tender hands roaming along her body only served to increase her sensitivity to it all.

"Are you close to cumming yet?" Tetra whined as she felt another one of her orgasms approaching

"I can still last a little longer," Link answered honestly.

"Well damn it then because I'm already about to!" she confessed with great shame.

"Then go right ahead," he whispered into his ear and strengthened his thrusts to push her over the edge again.

"Ooooh screw youuuuuu," she moaned as she hit her second climax.

Link enjoyed watching Tetra squirm in pleasure as the feelings of orgasm took over her body. He gave her hair a few loving strokes while continuing to drive into her in order to make sure that she got the most out of her climax while building up towards his own.

"Damn it. Even when I let you do what you wanted I still wound up cumming first," she hung her head in disappointment

"D-Don't speak too soon," Link winced, "I'm finally close to cumming myself,"

"About damn time," Tetra sighed with relief

Suddenly, she was caught off guard by Link taking a much firmer grip on her body and pressing himself much more closely against her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking it all in," he remarked while nuzzling his face into her hair, "Your body really turns me on, you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Definitely going to cum really soon."

"Well then go ahead and give it all you've got," she encouraged him, "Just let it all out even if you want to finish inside me. I suppose you've earned it."

"Alright!" he acknowledged her, "Gonna cum!"

Tetra's eyes went wide as she felt Link's penis grow even harder and start to shoot its load deep into her body. The sensation was certainly far different than anything that she had ever expected when she first heard about the birds and the bees. What was even more unexpected was the way Link continued to snuggle against her even as he was pumping his seed into her.

"You really haven't changed one bit from the day we first met," she chastised him.

"It's because I really do love you, ya know." he smiled at her as he finished his final few spurts.

With that he withdrew himself from her body and released her so that they could both recover on the floor.

"You don't have to be the perfect housewife for me to care about you," he tried to explain better than he had earlier, "I like it when you get in fights and boss people around. I like how you keep yourself in shape and work on your tan."

"Is that why you're already getting hard again?" Tetra pointed out with her cheek resting in her hand.

"Uh yeah, I guess that's why," he answered, unable to stop the flow of blood returning to his groin, "My point is that I like you. It doesn't have to be typical or even make sense."

Feeling the situation was awkward enough as it is, Link grabbed his clothes and stood up to get redressed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said you wanted me to cum, and I did. I figured that it would probably be best to stop here."

"But I can see that you're still feeling excited."

"I'll take care of that later... on my own."

"No!"

Her hand suddenly shot out and took a tight grip on his penis.

"What's the problem?" he blinked as she started to stroke his manhood with much more ferocity than before.

"I'm not having you go to whack off when I'm still here!" Tetra snatched Link's tunic out of his hand and tossed it aside.

The girl got back on her knees and adjusted herself so that her face was directly in front of his dick. She took a moment to revel in its thick scent as Link gazed down at her.

"After all mushy crap you went and spouted I'm not watching you walk out that door so clearly unsatisfied," she continued, "Now stand still."

Giving the top of his shaft a nice, firm squeeze she began to take in his distinct taste by running her tongue gently along the underside. Link was immediately taken aback by how much more precise and careful she was being than earlier. He felt his knees start to buckle as the excitement started to overwhelm him.

"Don't fall over on me," Tetra looked up at him from under his cock, 'I expect you to take this all while standing like a man."

"I'll try..." he did his best to straighten and stiffen himself. "You're definitely doing a lot better than earlier."

"Really now?" she gently cupped his balls in her free palm.

Link shuddered as she tactfully fondled them in her hand while continuing to run her tongue along the underside of his erection. She was visibly enjoy the flavor with every lick. She even just went out of her way to add some slurping sounds to tease his ears as well.

"I'm thinking this is going to be a quick one..." he admitted weakly.

"Good," she grinned as she moved a second hand up to his shaft while beginning to playfully tease his balls with her tongue. Tetra enjoyed feeling it pulsing in her hands as Link still struggled to keep himself upright.

"A-About to cum," he whimpered, "Do it harder!"

Tetra complied by strengthening her strokes as much as she could and slipping on of his testicles into her mouth to play with. Link was quickly reduced to a pile of yelps and grunts as he watched Tetra forced him into another orgasm. Not letting up on her movements for a second, she remained dedicated in her work as Link's semen began rushing out of his penis and shooting into the air. The girl remained vigilant in her stroking even as she felt some of his spurts land on her hair and back though towards the end moved one of her hands between her own legs to started to play with herself. Once she felt confident that she had gotten all she was going to get out of this round, Tetra released him from her grip so he could plop himself back down on the floor.

"That was... something else," he panted before noticing Tetra still fingering herself right in front of him, "You alright?"

"Huh?" she immediately pulled her hand away, "Yeah, you can go now."

"No..." he paused, "I think I've got one more left. You look like you still need it."

"I can take care of that on my ow-" she stopped herself upon realizing she was about give the same excuse he tried to earlier.

"You know I won't leave you all hot and bothered," he joked and moved closer to her, "I think we should still go one more round."

"You never have known when to stop," she chuckled as she felt him wrap his arms around her body.

"Just give me a minute to get back in the mood," he murmured while pressing himself against her.

Link took his time to cuddle with her as Tetra could feel his renewed excitement rising against her thigh. He tenderly rubbed himself on her skin and gently took in her aroma. Tetra herself found herself become excited by the feeling of his breath on her neck and his flesh grinding against hers.

"So what are you going to do now?" she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Something I've always been thinking about doing." he got up and pulled her from the floor.

Making use of the strength the life of a hero helps a guy develop, he took hold of her thighs and lifted her up and off of the floor. He moved her over to the wall and pressed her back against it so he could ready himself to enter her again.

"Just going to take me like a hero fucking his princess," Tetra asked him seductively.

"I suppose so since that's exactly what I'm doing now aren't" he responded.

"Then you'd better fuck me like the hero you claim to be. No holding back like before.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Zelda."

"You should know better than to call me that..."

"But I also know that you're not in a position to complain."

He started thrusting into her with all his might as Tetra wrapped her legs around him for support. The new angle caused cock to feel deeper than ever and his renewed strength nearly sent her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"That's right Link," she drooled, "Fuck your princess good and hard."

Link moved his hands down to her rear to enable himself to strengthen his thrusts even further. Tetra held him tightly as his proud sword continued to ravage her insides. He leaned in to exchange a kiss with her as he felt her nails start digging into his back.

"What are you doing?" he huffed though never letting up in his pace.

"What little I can think to do," she whimpered as she continued to cling onto him tightly, "which isn't much when you're getting fucked like this.'

"Glad to be of service..." he winked like she would often do to him.

"I'm almost there, but you had better cum too," she instructed him. "I won't just be plopped off with you half-finished..."

"I'll keep that in mind," he planted a friendly kiss on her cheek.

Tetra felt Link twitch around inside her as he approached ejaculation while Link could feel her tighten around him as she grew nearer to her own climax. They started to exchange passionate kisses as the heat between them grew with each collision of their bodies. Time seemed to slow down for Link as he took time to savor every single pound of his hard cock into her moist womanhood. In particular, he enjoyed how vulnerable she appeared to his thrusts and how she had to dig her nails even harder into him just to keep hold of her senses. He could tell that she wouldn't last longer which was fortunate for him since he was nearing his limit too.

"I know you like being in charge of things, but you should also know that I'm too much of a gentleman to finish before you do," he reminded her.

"I figured you'd say that," she bit her lip, "One of these days I'm going to leave you with no choice but to cum first..."

"But today is not that day," he finished her sentence.

"It seems not,' she winked before slamming her eyes shut in the clutches of her orgasm.

It was nearly too much for Link to watch Tetra's face as she was taken over by her climax. He could feel her muscles tense in his grasp, and her vaginal walls squeeze around him as if they were trying to directly coax the sperm out of them. If not for his determination to allow Tetra to enjoy her orgasm to the fullest, they likely would have succeeded too. Tetra's climax wore off after a short time, as Link prepared himself for the ejaculation of a lifetime.

"Okay..." she panted, "Your turn."

"As if you even needed to ask at this point..." he wheezed.

He wasted no time in delivering his most savage lunges of the night to achieve his own climax and allow his semen to start rushing into her.

It was Tetra's first time getting a close look at Link's face while cumming and she enjoyed every moment of it. The feeling of seeing him look so helpless as he continued to frantically thrust into her was only compounded upon by the sensation of his seed spurting into her, every bit as potent as before. His knees felt weak as he continued to cum, but he was helped out by the extra encouragement of the girl starting to place delicate kisses on his cheek. With one final heave he finally released himself from her body. A fairly large amount of his spunk immediately dripped out of her pussy and onto the hardwood floor.

"You know you really shouldn't make a mess in my cabin like that?" she teased him.

"I guess you really can't just ask one of the others to clean up some thing like that," he looked down awkwardly, "I'll take care of it."

"No, I think I'll make one of them clean it up anyway. Probably Gonzo," she joked.

"Seems like perhaps you're being a bit hard on him."

"Perhaps," she rolled her eyes before lowering her voice to a seductive whisper, "or perhaps what you actually want is to see me clean up myself..."

Link went red as her words went into his ear drums.

"I'm joking of course," she laughed at his embarrassment.

Her laughter stopped as she felt something hard start rubbing against her thigh.

"But it seems you're not," she finished.

"J-just one more?" he squeaked.

"Or two. Or ten. I doesn't really matter at this point," she nodded, "You've been napping all day, so I guess I can keep you up all night."

"I'll try my best.'

"You always do."


End file.
